


Voicemail

by cyborgchickenbanana



Series: Phone Tag [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dramatic Tony Stark, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgchickenbanana/pseuds/cyborgchickenbanana
Summary: Doctor Strange likes to force people to confront their feelings by ignoring them until they confess.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Phone Tag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614946
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is my first time publishing work on AO3... feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoy this. It's really, really short. Sorry
> 
> \---
> 
> Just gonna add this extra note: Kuro2612 translated this fic to Vietnamese which is awesome! Here's the link if you wanna check it out: https://www.wattpad.com/869140089-ironstrange-transfiction-2-0-voicemail

“Hey, Tony Stark here. Just calling in to check in on you, or whatever. I mean-Obviously, you didn’t pick up, too busy doing other things- _magical_ things, I guess. If you’re doing magical shit, that’s pretty awesome, but I swear to all deities up above and down below, if you’re just ignoring me I will crush your windpipe.

So, yeah… you haven’t picked up after I called you thirty-seven times in the past hour. That’s right. _Exactly_ thirty-seven times. I’ve taken ALL this time out of my day, and yet you can’t do the same. Whatever. It’s not like I wanted to talk to you _anyways_. Don’t want to hear your _stupid_ voice either.

Yeah. I lied earlier. I _don't_ want to check in on you. I’m only calling because Peter wants to know when he can see your magical highness again. _If_ he can see you again. Not sure _why_ he likes you. You’re arrogant, rude, a total smartass, pathetic, ignorant and a bunch of other words I can’t think of right now…

But I suppose what I think of you doesn’t matter much. You saved Peter and Peter adores you and that’s the _only_ reason I dug through all those government files to find your phone number.

I guess I should thank you, huh. You saved me… I don’t know why… I don’t really know you and you hardly know me. Maybe you’re just stupid. But that can’t be true, because you saved Peter...

I don’t think I’d still be alive if Peter weren’t alive as well. Saying that out loud feels really weird. You obviously don’t understand, but Peter is basically my son. Basically is a bad word. He _is_ my son.

Those five years without him were hell. The guilt was unbearable. I don’t understand how you knew that was all gonna click into place, and you still did it. You gave up the stone for… me.

You’re frustratingly complex and increasingly confusing. Not understanding you is keeping me up at night and I quite value my beauty rest. Not that I need it to look as beautiful as I do, obviously.

Do me a favor and call me back. Maybe we can schedule a time to discuss you, over coffee, preferably. You can see Peter, too, of course. That’s why I called you.

God, I just spilled guts to some wizard in some stupid voicemail. Ew. This is your fault, Dumbledore.”

Stephen smirked at his phone in triumph before pressing the green call button on his phone, listening to it ring.  
It was only a moment before “Iron Man” picked up and Dr. Strange mused into the receiver, “Hey, Stephen Strange here. Just calling you to inform you that I did, in fact, receive all thirty-seven of your calls and your one voicemail.”


End file.
